1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel control system and to new parts for such a fuel control system as well as to new methods of making and operating such a fuel control system and to new methods of making such parts.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel control system for a burner means and comprising ignition means for igniting fuel issuing from the burner means, and flame detecting means for detecting flame at the burner means, the flame detecting means comprising a sensing means for receiving an electrical signal means caused by flame rectification at the burner means, and an output means for cycling the signal means to the sensing means in an on and off manner in each cycle of operation of the output means, the output means being cycled by an AC source. For example, see the Momber U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,466.